


우린 나쁜 사람들이 아니야

by suaviter



Series: Gabriel [3]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3, Fallout 4
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Child Soldiers, Gen, Post-Sarah Lyons Era, the kids aren't alright
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 14:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11015577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suaviter/pseuds/suaviter
Summary: 단지 나쁜 곳에서 왔을 뿐.





	우린 나쁜 사람들이 아니야

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [We're Not Bad People](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10717968) by [suaviter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/suaviter/pseuds/suaviter). 



> 아서 맥슨에 대한 감독관 퀸랜의 터미널 기록에서: "12세의 나이에 훈련 프로젝트 중 공격해온 두 명의 레이더를 죽이고 그를 호위하기로 되어있던 분대원들을 구했다."

 

 

B원형구역으로 통하는 계단을 뛰어내려가 침대 위에 홀로 앉아있는 그 아이를 발견한다. 등은 빳빳이 곧추세우고 주먹쥔 양 손을 무릎에 얹은 채 부릅뜬 눈을 앞으로 향하고 있지만 아무것도 보고 있지 않은 그 애를. 

"안녕, 꼬마야," 가브리엘이 속삭이자 아서의 눈에 초점이 돌아온다. 그는 눈을 몇 번 깜박인다. 

"오," 그가 뒤늦게 어깨를 움찔하며 말한다. "오실 줄 몰랐어요." 

그가 잠시 그녀를 훑어본다. 헬멧에 눌린 머리카락, 가벼운 장갑을 갖춘 옷차림, 아직 어깨에 멘 채인 라이플까지. "소식 들으셨나 보군요." 아서는 그렇게 말하고는 뻔한 소릴 한 게 쑥스러운 양 급히 바닥 쪽으로 시선을 피한다. 

"맞아. 코디악이 브리핑해줬어." 그녀도 아서를 빠르게 한 번 훑어본다. 아주 보기좋은 상태는 아니다. 그는 소독약 냄새를 풍기고 왼뺨에는 보라색 멍이 피어오르고 있다. 눈썹 바로 위 이마에는 두툼한 거즈가 의료용 테이프로 고정되어 있다. 허나 며칠 안에 낫지 않을만큼 크게 다친 곳은 없는 듯하다. "괜찮니?" 그래도 그녀는 질문해본다. 

"완벽히요," 그는 재빨리 말하고는 곧 어깨를 으쓱한다. "좀 메스껍긴 해요. 그치만 피터슨 서기께서 금방 괜찮아질 거라고 하셨어요." 

"그거 과다출혈 아니면 스팀팩을 너무 많이 쓴 걸 텐데. 어느 쪽인 것 같아?" 가브리엘은 얼굴을 찌푸리며 반쯤만 농담으로 말한다. "과량 투여라는 데 캡도 걸 수 있겠어. 저 빈 주사기들이 다 네 거라면 말야." 그녀는 침대 옆의 쓰레기통에 잠시 눈길을 준다. "혈관에 피보다 항생제가 더 많이 흐르고 있는 거 아니야?" 

"둘 다 아닐걸요. 아마도요," 그녀의 익살에 작게 웃음을 터뜨리며 그가 말한다. "여기 이건," —그는 이마의 반창고를 가리킨다— "실제로는 별 것 아니에요. 약간 베인 것 뿐이거든요. 서기들은 파상풍이니 뭐니 호들갑 떨면서 뭘 잔뜩 주긴 했지만 그래도 주사 놓기 전에 몸무게 얼만지 물어볼 정신들은 있었고요." 

이 말에 그녀는 미소를 짓고는 침대 옆의 간이의자에 자리잡고 앉는다. 이 꼬마는 사람들이 자길 두고 법석 떠는 걸 좋아한 적이 없었다. 서기들이 응급처치를 하는 동안 얼마나 오만상을 찌푸리고 있었을지 상상이 간다. 

"오는 길에 나이트 랭리와 이야기하셨나요? 나이트 브룩스는요?"

"아직. 하지만 브룩스는 문제 없이 회복할 거라 들었어. 랭리는… 내근직으로 전환해야 할 것 같지만, 훨씬 더 나쁠 수도 있었으니까." 

"다리 문제군요. 안 좋겠다고 생각은 했는데… 예후가 어떻대요?" 그는 바로 웃음기를 거두며 묻는다. "말해 주세요." 그녀가 망설이자 그가 덧붙인다. 

"경골, 그러니까 정강이뼈에 복합골절," 그녀는 선의의 거짓말이 아무런 도움이 되지 않으리라 판단하고 솔직히 답한다. "혈관 손상이 심했어. 연조직이 수복 불가능할 정도로 뭉개져서 감염이나 괴사의 위험이 컸고… 절단할 수밖에 없었대. 수술은 잘 끝났다 들었고 곧 의족을 달아주겠지만 그녀가 다시 걸으려면 몇 달은 있어야 할 거야." 

아서는 완전히 기가 꺾인 사람처럼 보인다. 

"정말 유감이에요." 잠시 후 그가 말한다. 

"랭리는 살아있는 것만으로도 감사히 생각하고 있을 거야. 네게도 고마워하고 있을 거고." 

"네, 하지만…" 

"그녀는 군인이 된다는 결정의 리스크를 잘 알고서 이 일에 뛰어든 거야. 네가 더 할 수 있는 일은 없었어." 

아서의 어깨가 축 처진다. 

"물론 그 말이 맞아요. 전투 중에 얻은 부상은 부끄러운 게 아니죠. 어쩌면 제가 비합리적으로 굴고 있는 건지도 몰라요," 그가 바람이 빠진 것처럼 되어 말한다. "그녀가 현장에서 일할 수 있게 해줄 방법이 없을까요? 기동성 면에서 보조해줄만한 장치요. 남는 파워아머 프레임을 이용할 순 없을까요?"

그녀는 이 제안을 고려해본다.

"이론적으로는 가능한 얘기야. 하지만," —그녀는 속으로 한숨을 내쉰다. 나쁜 소식은 그만 좀 전하고 싶다— "일반적인 의족의 대안으로 현장에서 안정적인 실사용이 가능하려면 현재로선 우리 능력 밖인 수준의 신경연결조정기술이 필요할 거거든. 요즘 슈퍼뮤턴트다 뭐다 해서 그런 프로젝트에 투자할 자원이 없는 거 너도 알잖아." 

그는 침묵에 빠져든다. 가브리엘은 그가 말을 하게 만들거나 무슨 생각을 하고 있는지 캐내려 하지 않고 그냥 내버려 둔다. 그녀는 그가 자기 생각을 어떻게 말로 표현할지 고민하고 있을 때를 알아볼만큼은 이 아이를 안다. 아서가 다시 입을 여는 건 그녀가 물을 한 컵 따르려 하던 떄다. "개비?" 

"응, 아서?" 

"뭐 하나 물어봐도 돼요?" 

"물론." 

"자신을 군인으로 생각하죠?" 

"그렇겠지. 여기 있는 다른 사람들과 마찬가지로." 

"군인이라는 건, 그러니까, 싸우는 —그리고 죽이는— 걸 직업으로 삼는다는 의미에서가 맞나요?" 

"음, 그렇게 표현하면 좀… 너도 잘 알겠지만 우린 다른 일들도 많이 하잖아. 그치만— 그래, 물론이야. 그것도 직무기술서에 들어가있는 항목이지." 

"그러면 혹시…" 그는 불안한 듯 아랫입술을 깨물고 있다가 질문을 잇는다. "혹시 처음으로 사람을 죽였던 때를 기억해요?" 

그녀는 물컵을 내려놓고 그녀 앞의 소년을 찬찬히 뜯어본다. 이것이 그녀가 오기 전에 그가 그렇게도 곰곰이 생각하고 있던 주제였던 모양이다. 오늘 있었던 일을 고려할 때, 이런 질문이 나올 것을 예상했어야 했는지도 모르겠다. 갑작스런 화제 전환에도 불구하고 조금의 놀라움도 느껴지지 않는 걸 보면, 실제로 예상했는지도 모르겠고. 

"기억해," 누구나 기억하지, 그녀는 그렇게 덧붙이고 싶은 것을 참는다. 

"어땠나요?" 

그녀는 자세를 약간 낮추어 그의 눈을 마주본다. 그에게 뭐가 필요한지는 명백하다. 그는 누군가에게 이 이야길 해야만 하는 거다. 그녀도 겪어보아 안다. 다 털어놓고 잠깐만이라도 머릿속에서 치워버릴 수 있게 도와줄 사람이 필요한 거다. 자신이 그 조력자가 될 거라면 그녀는 희석되지 않은 버전을 듣고 싶다고 생각한다. 그가 다른 사람들—그게 그녀 자신이라도—과 감상을 비교해볼 기회를 갖기 전에 말이다. 

"네가 먼저 말해봐." 

아서는 떨떠름한 표정이다. 

"어떻게 돌아갔는지 다 아시잖아요. 기습을 당했고—" 

"그래, 하지만 내 느낌 상 지금 네가 원하는 건 듣는 게 아니라 말하는 것 같은데. 내 말이 틀리면 그렇다고 얘기해도 돼."

그가 반박하지 않자 그녀는 목소리를 한결 부드럽게 해서 말한다. "나는 미션 리포트를 듣자는 게 아니야. 네가 내게 들려주고 싶은 이야기가 그런 걸 거라고 생각하지도 않고."

아서는 잠시간의 망설임 끝에 이야기를 시작한다. 그녀는 아무런 논평 없이 듣기만 한다. 그러는 동안 그녀는 이 이야기 세션이 그에게 효과가 있는 것 같다고 생각한다. 일어난 일들을 보다 객관적인 시각으로 바라보고 머릿속에서 처리할 수 있게 도와주고 있는 것 같다고. 그는 처음에는 천천히, 얌전히 눈을 내리깔고서 시작했지만 이야기가 진행될수록 차츰 더 활기를 띠기 시작하는 듯 보인다. 목소리는 기묘한 강렬함을 띠고, 가끔씩 유머를 섞는 대담함까지 보인다. 

"—그렇게 한 명을 쏘고는 총알이 다 떨어진 거예요. 운 좋게도 마지막 남은 놈도 총을 갖고 있진 않았죠. 잠시동안 놈이 말도 안 되게 긴 마셰티를 들고 이쪽으로 달려오는 걸 멍하니 바라보고 있다가 막판에야 저도 컴뱃 나이프를 갖고 있다는 걸 기억해 냈어요. 그 자가 크게 한 번 휘두를 때 몸을 숙여서 피하고는 접근해서 허벅지를 한 번 베었죠. 놈이 비명을 지르고는 다리를 싸쥐더군요. 그러면서 칼은 떨어트리고요. 그 레이더가 이 개자식, 쬐그만 씹새끼— 하고 마구 악을 쓰면서 (분명 그렇게 말했어요, 개비, 확실해요) 달려들어서는 저를 땅으로 밀어 넘어트렸고 그때 저도 나이프를 놓치고 말았어요. 세상에, 정말 죽는구나 싶었죠. 놈은 제 위에 올라타고 앉아서는 한 번인가 두 번 얼굴에 주먹질을 하더니, 저를 어떻게 죽일지 마음을 바꾸기라도 했는지 두 손으로 제 목을 조르기 시작했어요. 저는 버둥거리고 몸부림치고 헛발질을 하고 난리를 치고 있었는데— 바로 그 때 손끝에 아까 떨어트린 나이프가 닿은 거예요. 너무 기뻐서 눈물이 나더라고요. 아니면 질식사하기 일보직전이라 반사적으로 눈물이 고이고 있었던 걸지도 모르겠지만요. 아무튼 나이프를 잡은 손 가까이 놈의 허리에 빈 곳이 느껴지자 마자 그대로 꽂아넣었어요. 아주 잠시동안 안 돼, 안 들어갈 거야, 나이프가 충분히 날카롭지 않은 거야, 하고 생각한 순간이 있었지만 바로 다음 순간 손마디까지 쑥 들어가는 게, 뭔가 따뜻하고 미끈덩한 액체로 손이 젖어드는 게 느껴졌어요. 방금 전까지 그렇게 꽥꽥거렸던 것 치곤 놈은 아주 약하게 헉 하는 소리를 한 번 낸 것 외에는 별 반응을 하지는 않더군요. 제 위로 피를 쏟아내면서 쓰러지는데 차츰 체중이 하중으로 변해 실려오는 걸 느낄 수가 있었어요. 저는 배운대로 칼을 비틀면서 빼고는 시체 밑에서 빠져나왔고, 그게… 끝이었어요." 

아서의 눈에 도는 사나운 빛은 가브리엘에게는 낯선 것이 아니다. 멀지는 않지만 마치 한평생 전의 일처럼 느껴지는 기억 속의 자신에게서 보았던 것이다. 

그녀는 열아홉 살이었다. 오버시어 집무실을 겨우 수 미터 남겨놓고 오피서 스티비 맥과 마주쳤었다. 물러날 곳은 없었고 빠져나갈 길은 전진 뿐이었다. 아마타가 쥐여준 10mm의 낯선 무게가 떨리는 손에 들려있었다. 그녀는 비명처럼 말했었다— _물러서요, 당장 물러서, 안 그러면 방아쇠 당길 거예요, 하늘에 맹세코_ — 그리고 그는 비웃으며 말했다. _넌 절대 못 그래, 범생이 아가씨. 죽이려고 쏘는 건 BB총으로 깡통 몇 개 맞추는 거랑은 차원이 다르거든._ 자신의 호언장담을 증명이라도 하려는 듯 그는 몇 걸음 더 다가섰고 그녀는 간청하듯 말했다.  _난 진지해요, 마지막 경고예요._ 그러자 그는, _야, 좋은 생각이 났는데, 내가 시범을 보여주면 어때?_ 그녀는 그의 손이 허리에 찬 권총이 있는 곳으로 향하는 걸 봤고 정신을 차렸을 땐 이미 일을 저지른 뒤였다. 그가 서있던 곳 뒤의 회색 벽은 붉고 희게 칠해져 있었고 경첩이 빠진 것처럼 벌어진 턱은 방금 벌어진 일을 믿을 수가 없다는 듯이 덜렁거리고 있었다. 세상에, 그녀 자신도 믿을 수가 없었다. 어떻게 그렇게도 금기시되는 일이 그렇게도 _쉬울_ 수가 있단 말인가? 그녀는 그때부터 밖으로 나오기까지의 여정의 대부분을 기억하지 못했다. 오직 거센 물결처럼 밀려드는 전능감과 귓가에 쩌렁쩌렁하게 울리는 피 흐르는 소리 위로 간신히, 하지만 끊임없이 들려오던 _난 살아있어, 난 살아있어, 난 죽지 않았어_ 라는 주문같은 목소리만을 떠올릴 수 있을 뿐. 

"기분이 어땠어?" 물어보면서도 으스스하리만치의 확신을 가지고 답을 예측할 수가 있다. 갑작스레 아서의 머리가 숙여지며 켕기는 듯한 표정이 얼굴에 돌아온다 —그녀는 아서가 처음에 이야기하기를 망설였던 것이 그가 겸손해서가 아님을 깨닫는다. 그는 수치스러워하고 있었던 거다. 아서는 자신이 흥분해서 너무 많이 말해버렸음을 알아차리는 듯하다. 그녀는 그가 후회하고 있단 걸 알 수가 있다. 

"그게 말이에요," 아서의 목소리가 속삭임으로 잦아든다. "이상한 건 말이에요… 그게 제게 _끔찍하게_ 느껴지진 않았— 않는다는 거예요." 

그는 양 손을 한 데 비빈다. 

"어쩌면 그들이 죽어도 싼 자들이라 그럴지도 모르겠다고 생각했어요. 이 세상에 좋은 것이라곤 아무것도 가져오지 않는 놈들이니까요. 제가 아끼는 사람들을 다치게 했으니까, 그래서 제가 놈들을 증오하니까요.

"하지만 그렇다고 해도, 적어도 아주 약간은… 있잖아요, 무섭거나 역겹거나 해야 하는 거잖아요. 그렇지 않아요? 헌데 저는… 오늘 손에 피를 적셨지만 언제고 제 손에서 저주받은 얼룩을 보게 될 거라는 생각은 안 들거든요." 

아서는 자신의 깨끗한 손바닥을 빤히 내려다본다. 

"제가 읽었던 그 모든 책들에선 이걸 굉장히 큰일처럼 묘사를 했어요. 그래서 전 당연히—"

"기분이 어땠어?" 가브리엘은 다시 묻는다. 이제는 아서가 계속 말하길 원하는 게 그가 아닌 그녀 자신을 위한 일인 것처럼 느껴진다. 그의 대답에 대한 그녀의 추측이 맞는지 반드시 알아야만 할 것처럼. 

"안심이 됐어요," 그는 한숨쉬며 말한다. "흥분되고, 자신이 강하게 느껴지고, 너무 오래 미뤄온 숙제를 마친 것 같고. 하지만 이 모든 것 이상으로… 안도감이 컸어요. 이해가 되세요?" 

 _오, 이해되다마다._ 그녀는 음울하게 생각한다. 

"이렇게 느끼는 게 잘못된 건가요?" 

"아니야," 그녀는 의도했던 것보다 너무 빨리, 너무 단정적으로 대답하지만 그 한 마디에 아서의 얼굴에 스치는 안도의 표정을 보자 후회하지는 않는다고 생각한다.

"내 생각엔…" 그녀는 망설인다.  그에게 무어라 말해주어야 할까? 

그녀 안의 이기적인 부분은 이렇게 말하고 싶어한다: _네 말이 무슨 뜻인지 난 알아. 아직도 매번 그런 느낌인걸. 그건 우리같은 사람들에겐 자연스러운 감정이야._ 하지만 정말 그렇게 할 수는 없잖은가? 살인을 하면서 이렇게 무심한 것, 아니, 그 이상으로 활기를 얻는 것— 이는 그녀가 태어나서부터 지금까지 배워온 모든 도덕원칙에 위배되는 거였고 그녀도 이를 알았다. 그 지식은 그녀를 뼛속까지 수치스럽게 만들었고, 물론 그녀도 스스로를 부끄럽게 여기는 것을 좋아하지는 않았지만, 이것은 _좋은_ 종류의 수치심이지 않은가. 그녀를 인간으로 남게 해주는 종류의.

'정당방위였으니 괜찮아,'라는 로직을 들이밀고 싶지도 않다. 그는 용서를 구하는 게 아니고, 분명 가까운 미래에 선제적으로도 사람을 죽이게 될 테니까. 그게 아서가 받는 훈련의 목적이다. 그렇지 않다고 말하는 건 부정직한 짓이 될 것이다. 그건 그녀도 알고 그도 안다. 

그녀는 그녀가 더 현명한 사람이었더라면 하고 절박히 바란다. 어떤 상황에서든 해야 할 말을 정확히 아는, 그가 필요로 하는 그런 멘토가 될 수 있었으면 얼마나 좋을까. 그녀가 아서의 사실상의 보호자 역할을 맡게 된 건 사라의 이른 죽음 이후에야 일어난 일이었다. 후계자를 정하겠다며 고위 팔라딘들이 부질없이 며칠 동안이나 시간을 낭비하고 있던 회의실에서 잠깐 바람을 쐬려고 나왔다가 회의실 밖 복도를 서성이고 있던 아서를 발견했었다. 

"안녕, 스콰이어 맥슨," 그녀가 말했고 그는 그렇게 안쓰럽지만 않았다면 분명 우스웠을 방식으로 펄쩍 뛰었다. 

"센티널," 경의를 담아 등을 똑바로 펴며 아서가 인사했고 그녀는 그의 격식에 코를 찡그렸다.

"말했잖아, 물지 않는다고. 그렇게 굳어있을 필요 없어." 

"죄송합니다. 저는 그냥… 사— 그 분이 그렇게 가신 뒤로, 제가 있어야 할 곳이 어딘지 모르겠어서요." 

그녀는 대체 무슨 생각이었던 걸까? 아직도, 지금 이 날까지도 가브리엘은 확신할 수가 없다. 그때 그녀는 그녀 자신도 간신히 어른이 되었다 할 수 있을까 말까한 나이였고 다른 아이를 돌볼만한 자격은 당연히 전혀 없었다. 하지만 정신없이 돌아가는 상황 속에서 새로이 고아가 된 이 소년에게 신경을 써 줄 여유가 있는 사람은 아무도 없는 것 같았고, 그건 그녀에게는 너무나 익숙한 상황이었다. 이 애가 나이가 몇이었지? 열한 살? 열두 살? 혼란 중에 그녀마저도 그에 대해서는 까맣게 잊어버리고 있었다는 게 가슴아팠다. 다른 사람들은 몰라도 그녀만은 "중요한 일"을 핑계로 어린 아이를 못 본 체 하지는 말아야 한다고 그녀는 생각했다— 여전히 그렇게 생각한다. 

"스콰이어. 아서," 가브리엘은 불쑥 말했다. 

"네?" 

"네 보호자 자리, 오윈한테서 사라에게 넘어간 거 맞지? 엘더에게서 엘더에게로." 

"맞아요. 하지만 이제는 어떻게 될지 명확하지가 않아서—" 

"그럼 서열상 내가 다음 순서 아니야? 내가 센티널이니까. 적어도 아직은 말야. 자리보전을 할 수 있을 지는 모르겠으니… 사라는 날 이 직책에 천천히 적응시켜줄 계획이었던 것 같지만 그건 이젠 불가능하지. 당연한 소리지만." 

"당신을 좌천시키진 않을 거예요." 아서가 갑자기 말했다. 목소리에는 그렇게 풀죽은 상태에서 가능하리라 생각했던 수준 이상의 힘을 실어서. "좌천은 뚜렷한 이유가 있지 않은 이상 여간해선 일어나지 않아요. 그리고 당신은 영웅이잖아요. 많은 사람들이 당신을 우러러봐요. 저도 그들 중 하나고요." 

가브리엘은 그의 진지함에 눈을 깜박였다. "와우, 고마워," 그녀는 이상하리만치 감동받아 대답했다. "아무튼, 내가 하려던 말은, 혹시 내 아래서 종자 노릇을 하면 어떨 것 같아?" 

아서는 눈을 동그랗게 떴다. "지금 하시는 말씀이…?" 

"만약 새 엘더가 안 된다고 한다면 그때까지만이라도… 아니, 그냥 비공식적인 걸로 하면 되겠네. 하지만 네가 원하지 않는다면 물론—"

"저는 좋아요," 볼을 붉히며 그가 말했다. "영광입니다, 센티널." 

그 날 그녀는 그에게 무슨 일로든 —대화든, 독서든, 기계를 가지고 노는 일이든, 산책이든, 혹은 그저 조용히 함께 시간을 보내기 위해서든— 찾아와도 좋다고 말해주었다. 그녀는 시타델에 있는 시간보다 그렇지 않은 시간이 더 많았고 그에게는 거의 매일같이 노예상처럼 그를 몰아대는 교관들이 있었기에 실제로 그들이 함께할 수 있었던 시간은 그렇게 많지 않았지만, 그래도 가브리엘은 아서가 사라 이후의 삶에 적응해나가는 데 그녀가 할 수 있었던 작은 역할에 대해 자랑스럽게 생각했다. 

그때로부터 아직 1년도 채 지나지 않았지만 그는 이미 이전의 그 소심하고 잘 놀라던 어린아이는 아니게 되었다고 그녀는 생각한다. 아서는 여러가지로 재능있는 소년이고, 분명 길어야 3, 4년 내로 나이트로 승급할 것이다. 어쩌면 그가 죽음과의 퍼스트 컨택트를 일찌감치 경험하게 된 것은 차라리 잘 된 일일지도 모른다. 가브리엘은 말년에 오윈이 살인자들에 둘러싸여 살인자로 키워지는 것이 아이에게 정서적으로 어떤 영향을 끼칠지 걱정했던 것을, 그 애에게 보다 "평범한" 어린시절을 줄 수 있었으면 싶다고 생각했던 것을 알고 있고 그의 걱정이 근거 없는 것이라고는 딱히 생각하지 않는다. 하지만 그들이 아서에게 사람을 찔러 죽이는 법을 가르치지 않았다면 그가 지금 이렇게 그녀 앞에 —무탈히라고는 못 하겠지만, 분명히 살아서 숨쉬며— 앉아있을 수 있었을까? 시타델이 그에게 가르친 것은 도덕적으로 무결하지는 못해도 적어도 살아있도록 해주는 사고방식은 맞았다. 

"아서, 난…" 

그녀는 목소리가 갈라지는 것을 막기 위해 침을 삼킨다. 뭔가 끔찍한 실수를 저지르고 있는 것 같다는 뒤숭숭한 느낌이 들지만 그 실수가 뭔지는 알 수가 없다. 과거를 돌이켜 보는 게 아니라 현재를 살고 있을 뿐인 그녀로서는 어떤 선택이 더 나은 것인지 알 방법이 없고 그래서 그녀는 아무것도 막아낼 힘이 없이 무력하다. 이런 기분은 그녀에겐 낯선 것이 아니다. 갑자기 피로가 엄습한다. 

"…우린 네 그 전쟁 전 책들 속의 사람들과는 다른 세상에서 살고 있다고 생각해. 그냥 그쯤으로 해두자." 

아서는 생각에 잠긴 눈으로 그녀를 본다. 

"그래서 우리에겐 같은 규칙이 적용되지 않는다고요? 당신이 할 것 같았던 말은 아니네요. 굉장히… 편리해요." 

그녀는 한숨이 나오려는 것을 틀어막고 —반쯤은 짜증스럽고 반쯤은 감탄하는 한숨이다— 대신 다정하게 그의 어깨에 손을 얹어 두드린다. 이 꼬마는 가끔 좀 지나칠 정도로 예리했다. "내가 편리한 걸 좋아하는 걸지도 모르지." 

아서는 거의 코웃음을 친다. "안 좋아하잖아요. 당신에겐 아무것도 쉽거나 간단하지 않죠." 

가브리엘은 눈썹을 치켜올린다. 그녀가 대체 뭘 했기에 그가 그런 인상을 받은 걸까? 

"나에 대해 모르는 게 많잖아," 그녀는 부드럽게 말한다. 

그는 이 말을 곱씹어 보는 듯하다. "그 말이 맞겠죠," 아서가 잠시 후 고개를 끄덕이며 말한다. "좀 더 생각해 볼게요." 

"그러렴," 그녀는 손을 거두며 말한다. "아, 그리고 하나 더." 

"네?" 

"네가 오늘 한 일은 용감헀지만, 지독하게 무모하기도 했어. 다시는 그런 식으로 자신을 위험에 빠트리지 않겠다고 약속해줘." 

아서는 별안간 반항적으로 변한다. 그는 팔짱을 끼고 입을 삐죽거리기에는 너무 자존심이 강하지만, 나이가 한 두 살만 더 적었어도 그렇게 했을 거라고 가브리엘은 생각한다.

"살아서 돌아왔잖아요, 안 그런가요?" 그가 말한다. 

"운이 좋았지. 뿐만 아니라 프로토콜에도 어긋나. 랭리와 브룩스가 도망치라고 하지 않았니, 스콰이어?" 

"그랬던 것 같은 기억이 나긴 하지만—"

"어떤 미션도 목숨을 바칠 가치는 없어, 아서." 말하면서도 그녀 자신의 엄청난 언행불일치에 속으로 움찔하고 만다.

아서는 그걸 포착한 것인지, 혼란스럽다는 듯 머리를 한쪽으로 갸우뚱하며 말한다: "그치만 아버님이 자랑스러우시다면서요. 대의를 위해 모든 걸 바치셨다고요."  

 _나도 메모리얼에서 목숨을 내놓으려고 했었고 말야,_ 아서에게 이걸 그녀의 얼굴에 들이밀지 않을 정도의 예의는 있다는 데 감사하며 가브리엘은 생각한다. "그거랑은 달라," 자신의 귀에도 공허하게 들리는 목소리로 그녀가 말한다. "내 말은 그저, 무의미한 일에 네 목숨을 내던지지는 말아야 한다는 얘기였어."  

이 말에 그는 눈을 가늘게 뜨고 그녀를 노려본다. 

"두 사람의 생명은 _무의미한 일_ 이 아니에요, 개비." 

"그런 뜻으로 한 말은 아니야. 하지만—" 

"이해가 안 돼요," 그가 고집스럽게 말한다. "지금 하시는 말씀이 아까 나이트 랭리는 군인이 된다는 결정의 리스크를 알고 있었다면서 하셨던 얘기랑 전혀 일치가 안 되고 있는 건 아시죠? 결국 하거나 하지 않거나 둘 중 하나뿐 아닌가요? 어디서 선을 긋는다는 거예요?" 

그녀는 받아칠 말을 찾지 못하는 자신을 발견한다. 이중잣대를 적용하고 있는 것 아니냐는 그의 비난에 대해서는 충분히 대항할 논리를 만들어내고 꺾을 수도 있을 것이지만 —그녀의 논리 자체는 문제가 없다. 아주 가늘긴 해도, 용기와 무모함 사이에는 분명 경계가 존재했다— 스스로에게도 당혹스럽게도 그녀는… 그러고 싶지가 않다. 정말로 솔직한 대답은 '그래, 난 너에 관한 일일 땐 이중잣대를 적용하게 돼.'가 되리라는 걸 알기 떄문이다. 그녀는 그가 안전하길 바란다—다른 브라더후드 단원이 안전하길 바라는 것보다 더. 가브리엘은 그녀가 아서에 대해 개인적인 책임감을 느끼게 된 것 같다고 생각한다. 특정한 개인에 대한 이런 편애는 이기적이고 지휘관에게 어울리는 태도도 아니라는 걸 그녀도 알지만, 사실이 그랬다. 가끔씩 그녀에게 그녀 자신을 떠올리게 하는, 백열광을 내는 듯한 이 어린 친구가 죽는 것을 그녀는 보고싶지 않다. 

아서는 그녀의 침묵을 수긍으로 받아들였는지 이야기를 계속하고 ( _"저는 죽을 각오를 했고 그 결정은 저 자신뿐만 아니라 다른 두 사람도 구하는 결과를 낳았어요. 분명 가끔은 목숨을 거는 게 가장 나은, 혹은 유일한 길일 때가 있을 거예요. 물론 적극적으로 죽으려고 목을 내놓고 다니겠다, 그런 말은 아니지만 분명 이런 태도가 필요할 때가—"_ ) 그의 목소리는 다시금 그 특유의 열렬함—언젠가는 '끌어당기는 힘이 있다'고 사람들이 묘사할 지도 모르겠다고 가브리엘은 생각하는—을 띠기 시작한다. 아서는 모든 일에 대해 강하게 느끼는 아이였다. 감수성도 예민했고, 어떤 문제에 대해서든 (항상 겉으로 드러내지는 않을지라도) 뚜렷한 입장이 있었다. 가브리엘은 그가 어려서 그런 거라고 치부하곤 했었더랬다. 하지만… 그녀나 볼트의 다른 모든 아이들이 한 번이라도 그와 같았던 적이 있었던가? 요즘 들어서는 좀체로 확신이 들지 않았다. 그녀가 그렇게 아서를 지켜보고 있는 동안 하나의 생각, 아니, 예감이 그녀를 찾아온다. 

이 아이는 단명할 거야. 

갑자기 그녀는 전투 중에 발사된 총알이 백 분의 일 초 후에 어디에 있을지 궤적을 예측할 수 있듯이 이 사실을 _안다_. 이 경우엔 그저 실현되는 데 걸리는 시간이 조금 더 길 뿐이다. 언젠가 그는 뭔가의 근사하게 멍청한 성전(聖戰)에 투신을 하고 그녀가 채 준비도 되기 전에 그녀의 곁을 떠나버릴 것이다. 아버지처럼. 사라처럼. 그녀가 사랑했고 사랑하게 되었던 그 두 사람처럼. 그는 그냥 다른 사람들보다 빨리 연소되도록 되어있는 그런 사람들 중 하나였다. 

그녀의 일부분은 _안 돼, 또야? 난 그만둘래_ 라고 비명을 지르지만 또다른 한 부분은 저항은 무의미하다는 것을 알고 있다. 그저 벌어질 일이 벌어지고 알아서 마무리되도록 놓아두는 것이 최선일 수 있다는 것도. 

"…개비?" 

그가 그녀를 부른다. 걱정하는 표정이다. 그녀 안의 소란스러움이 얼굴에까지 비쳐나온 모양이다. 그녀는 머리를 한 번 흔들고 애써 그에게 미소를 건넨다. 

"내가 더 잃지 않고 싶어한다고 날 탓하지 마, 아서," 그녀는 가능한 한 가장 정직하게 말해본다. 

"엄," 정말 오랜만에 말문이 막힌 모습을 보여주며 그가 답했다. 그녀는 무슨 뜻으로 한 말인지 그가 스스로 알아들을 수 있을 것을 믿기에 더이상 부연하지는 않는다. 실제로 아서는 곧 그렇게 하고—그의 귀가 빨갛게 달아오르는 모습을 보는 건 참 재미있는 일이다. 

"그… 죄송해요," 그가 더듬더듬 말한다. "미처 생각을 못 했어요. 분명 걱정하셨겠죠." 

"걱정했어," 그녀가 말한다. 자신의 말이 진심임을 그녀도 깨닫는다. "네가 크게 다친 곳 없이 무사한 걸 보니 기뻤어." 

"음… 정말… 고마워요," 그가 빠르게 말한다. "그치만 정말, 그러시지 않아도 돼요. 저 좀 재능 있는 것 같거든요. 그러니까 쉽게 죽진 않을 거예요. 열심히 훈련해서 최고로 훌륭한 나이트가 될게요. 약속해요." 

 _사라도 최고로 훌륭한 군인이었지_ , 그녀는 생각하지만 소리내어 말하지는 않는다. 대신 그저 "그러는 게 좋을 거야, 꼬마야." —라고만 말할 뿐이다. 

가브리엘은 오늘 일 이후로는 아서의 현장 트레이닝에 보다 실력있는 동행인들이 붙게 되리라고 생각한다. 어쩌면 그건 그녀 자신이 될지도 모른다. 어쨌든 그녀는 시타델이 가진 가장 효율좋은 무기 중 하나였으니까. 그렇게 된다면 최선을 다해 가르치겠다고 그녀는 생각한다. 부질없는 일이 될 수도 있다는 걸 잘 알지만, 그래도. 그녀는 사라가 아서를 그렇게나 어린 나이부터 훈련시키기 시작했을 때 이런 기분이었던 것일지 잠시 생각해본다. 

"아서— 만약 다음에 또 근접해서 싸울 일이 생기면, 가장 먼저 손목을 밟아 분질러야 해." 

그녀는 시간을 낭비하지 않는다. 

"좋아요," 그가 말한다. "다음에 꼭 보여주세요." 

 

 

 


End file.
